Total Drama Island (film)
Total Drama Island is a 2015 Canadian-American comedy film adaptation of the animated series of the same nane directed by Ash Brannon. Rated R. Sequels called Total Drama Action will be released on 2016. But Total Drama World Tour will become more better and Cody returns as the Protagonist. Plot The film follows the premise if the first season of the series with the same relationships and characters. Producer and reality host Chris Mclean has produced a reality show for TeleNet (a reference to Teletoon and Cartoon Network, two of the networks that aired the show), with the assistance of Chief Hatchet, a disqualified competiter of Top Chef, were 22 young male and female contestants split into two teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass, will compete in dareing challenges, trying to survive them and each other. Cast Crew James Franco as Chris Mclean Samuel L. Jackson'''as Chief Hatchet Contestants '''Mila Kunis '''as Gwen, the main protagonist '''Jonah Hill '''as Owen, the main deuteragonist '''Odette Annable as Heather, the main antagonist Amber Riley as Leshawna Logan Lerman as Trent, Gwen's boy-friend but performs a friendship with Cody Mark Salling '''as Duncan, the secondary antagonist '''Steve Talley as Geoff AnnaSophia Robb as Brigdette Jon Heder '''as Harold, Leshawna's boyfriend '''Lyndsy Fonseca '''as Courtney, Duncan's girl-friend but annoys everyone with her C.I.T. talk. '''Martha MacIsaac as Izzy Amanda Seyfried as Lindsey Ashley Loren as Beth Michelle Rodriguez as Eva Michael Cera '''as Cody, Gwen's one-sided love-interest and Harold's best-friend '''Aziz Anzari '''as Noah, Owen's friend but the team dislike him for laziness. '''Channing Tatum as Justin Matt Prokop as Tyler Nikki Blonsky '''as Sadie '''Vanessa Lengies as Katie Erik Knudsen as Ezekiel, protective farm boy but is disliked for sexist comments. Cameos Ryan Seacrest Matt Lauer Katie Couric Donald Sutherland Celine Dion David Letterman Jay Leno Introductions Unlike in the series were each character is introduced on the Dock-of-shame, each character is brought in by Chris and Chief Hatchet who interupt them to tell them they have been accepted to the show. This is to give audiences who are unfarmilar with the series a feel of what the charcters are like. Gwen: Gwen is introduced whilst she reads a book by Edger Allan Poe trying to avoid a group of frizby players. She is disturbed by Chris, and says she only volieneered as a joke. Trent: Trent is introduced outside of his house after an argument with his father on missing a Harvard meeting to sneak into a recording. Chris takes him away, as Trent looks behind at his disappointed father. Owen: Owen is found having passed out from eating 61 slices of pizza. Chris wakes him up, think they might need another contestant since Owen might be dead. After soiling himself, they see he's alive and Owen rises and hugs Chris, disgusting him and leaving a large pee standing on Chris's paints. Heather: At the mall, Heather meets with her click looking down at a rival. Heathers phone along with everyone else's rings, showing an image of her rival kissing the quarterback with the words slut underneath the photo. Humiliated, her rivals runs away crying. Chris swoops in, Heather acting surprised. Category:Movies